<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NIGHTMARE by bluesick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495072">NIGHTMARE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesick/pseuds/bluesick'>bluesick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONE SHOTS JOSHLER [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesick/pseuds/bluesick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es demasiado oscuro y después hay un cadáver en la sala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONE SHOTS JOSHLER [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NIGHTMARE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Esto es extraño” dice Tyler al ver que la puerta de la casa está abierta. Él puede jurar que la cerró antes de marcharse.</p><p>Josh le mira, todo en sus ojos advierte que está igual de perturbado. Porque sí, también recuerda el giro que se le dio a la perilla, el chasquido de la llave al entrar y la sonrisa en el rostro de Tyler cuando le dijo qué película quería ver en el cine.</p><p>El mayor empuja la puerta, escuchando el rechinido que hace al abrirse. Todo al otro lado está oscuro. Lo extraño es que ni siquiera Jim está ahí y esto alarma a Josh, porque cada vez que llegan el perro intenta lamerles la cara, pero ahora no. El recibidor está silencioso y en penumbras. </p><p>“¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?” pregunta Josh, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo antes de acabar de formular la pregunta. </p><p>Tyler le mira y asiente. Su mirada regresa al recibidor: al cuadro colgado, a las siluetas de los sofás que alcanza a notar y a una extraña oleada de viento frío.<br/>
Entonces da un paso al interior. Sabe que el interruptor está cerca, que sólo necesita estirar la mano después de caminar diez pasos para que la luz blanca ilumine todo. </p><p>“Espera.”</p><p>Josh le detiene tomándolo del brazo, pero algo en la cabeza de Tyler dice que debe entrar. Comienza a caminar lentamente después de golpear la puerta y esperar algunos segundos, pero nada cambia en el interior. </p><p>Luego de siete pasos, sabe que Josh está tras él. Lo siente. El pasillo se está haciendo más largo, en serio, no ve la sombra de los sofás. Todo se sume en una oscuridad absoluta después de un nuevo sonido. La puerta se ha cerrado. </p><p>"¿Qué está pasando? murmura Josh tras él, siente como le abraza asustado. Nota que está temblando. No puede evitar tomar su mano para darle seguridad, pero no puede hacerlo. Así que solo continúan avanzando en el pasillo. </p><p>Ya van diez pasos. </p><p>Lleva su mano libre a la pared y busca el interruptor. No lo encuentra. La pasa por toda la superficie, murmurando "Debe de estar por aquí". Sin embargo, solo siente el frío tacto de la lisa pared bajo su palma, los relieves de lo que parece ser un cuadro. </p><p>Luego escucha un sonido. El cuadro ha caído al suelo. Lo sabe porque la superficie se siente diferente y escucha un cristal rompiéndose. Josh presiona más su brazo. </p><p>“¿Qué fue eso?” pregunta.</p><p>“Se ha caído el cuadro” responde Tyler. </p><p>“¿Qué? pero nosotros no tenemos cuadros en esta pared”.</p><p>Tyler ignora esa última oración. Su mano sigue tocando la pared, en búsqueda de una maldita caja incrustada en la pared que jamás creyó necesitar tanto como en ese momento.</p><p>“¿En dónde carajos está el interruptor?”  </p><p>“No lo sé. Espera, usaré mi teléfono” dice Josh, recordando dicho aparato que metió a su bolsillo. </p><p>Luego de algunos segundos silenciosos y de perder el agarre de su mano, Josh habla:</p><p>“Podría jurar que estaba aquí hace un minuto. No lo encuentro.” </p><p>“Mierda” murmura Tyler. </p><p>Se estira para volver a tomar su mano. Siente su estómago y luego el agarre del menor contra su brazo, como ya lo había hecho. </p><p>“Hay que salir de aquí” dice el chico. </p><p>Tyler asiente, a pesar de saber que es completamente inútil ese tipo de comunicación; no ven nada. </p><p>Comienzan a retroceder. Josh por delante, él siguiéndolo a pocos pasos con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos desesperados por no encontrar ningún indicio de luz. </p><p>Dan once pasos. </p><p>“No encuentro la puerta” dice Josh. </p><p>“¿Qué?” </p><p>“No está.” </p><p>“Qué mierda”, murmura Tyler, acercándose él mismo y pegándose en la frente contra una superficie plana bastante dura. Lleva su puño a ésta y la golpea un par de veces, suena a metal. Esa no es su puerta de madera de cedro con decoraciones extrañas. Eso no es suyo. </p><p>“¡Ayuda!” grita Josh, uniéndose a los golpes en la puerta. </p><p>“¿Qué mierda es esto?” dice a su vez Tyler, con desesperación. </p><p>Josh sigue gritando. Ambos golpean la puerta por varios segundos. De repente, una nueva oleada de aire frío les pega, viniendo del otro lado del pasillo. </p><p>“Debe haber una salida por allá” dice Tyler. “No puede haber corrientes de aire sólo porque si”. </p><p>“Quizá es la avería del calefactor” concuerda Josh, dejando los golpes en la pared, sintiendo su voz cansada. </p><p>Tyler asiente y vuelven a tomarse de la mano. Sus nudillos duelen, sus ojos buscan desesperadamente una luz y el frío les cala en los huesos.  </p><p>Avanzan catorce pasos, después veintiséis y buscan los interruptores. Tyler cree que falta poco para que choquen contra la barra de la cocina donde estuvieron esa misma mañana, sin embargo, no lo hacen. </p><p>El frío empeora. Siente la helada mano de Josh temblar, escuchar sus quejidos y los pasos conforme avanzan. </p><p>Entonces escuchan un nuevo sonido. Son pisadas. Vienen atrás de ellos, del sitio en donde se supone debería estar la puerta. Josh pasa saliva y aprieta el agarre de su mano, Tyler intenta mirar, pero no ve nada. </p><p>Nada. </p><p>Solo escucha ese sonido. Una pisada tras otra, cada vez más cerca y después el sonido de algo deslizándose contra el suelo. Una cadena. Está acercándose a ellos. </p><p>No pueden decir nada. Tyler jala la mano de Josh. El menor tarda un rato en reaccionar. Ty siente que casi lo va a tirar al piso, pero consigue que se mueva. </p><p>El sonido continúa. Ambos comienzan a gritar pidiendo auxilio. Nadie responde. De repente, Tyler choca con una pared. Se pega tan fuerte que su nariz duele. Siente el cuerpo del otro golpeándose contra el suyo. </p><p>“Mierda”, murmura, “mierda, mierda, mierda” tratando de encontrar un sitio en donde escapar. </p><p>“Tyler” dice la voz de Josh en un murmuro asustado. Se está alejando. </p><p>Él gira para tratar de sentirlo. Estira su mano, quiere sentir el suéter de Josh y acercarlo a él, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo. No lo ve, no lo escucha, no lo siente. </p><p>“¿En dónde estás? Josh, amor, ¿en dónde estás?” pregunta con pánico, mucho pánico. No obtiene una respuesta. </p><p>El sonido de la cadena continúa, las pisadas cada vez son más cercanas. </p><p>“¿Josh?” vuelve a gritar, moviendo las manos delante de su pecho, buscándolo. “¡Josh! ¿En dónde estás?” </p><p>“Tyler” </p><p>Escucha un sonido al otro lado de la habitación. La voz del chico está asustada y suena como un quejido. “No, no, no te acerques. Por favor, no te acerques”. </p><p>“¿Pero a qué?” pregunta Tyler, avanzando un par de pasos en la dirección contraria. </p><p>El frío hace que la piel de su cara comience a perder movilidad. No siente los dedos ni los pies. </p><p>“A ellos” dice la voz de Josh, que ya se escucha como un sonido difuso al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>“Por favor no me dejes. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?” se pregunta a sí mismo. </p><p>Avanza más pasos hasta que choca contra algo. No es una pared, es un cuerpo algo grande que huele a... sangre. Se aparta, sintiendo su camisa mojada y una gota de algo espeso deslizándose por su cara. Lleva una mano a la frente y la limpia, siente la calidez de un líquido entre las yemas de sus dedos. </p><p>No lo ha visto ni olido, pero sabe qué es. Es sangre. Retrocede por el pasillo. Los pasos continúan, la cadena golpea contra el suelo. Una mano le aprieta el hombro, duele demasiado y cree que va a destrozarle el omóplato. </p><p>De repente, la luz se enciende.</p><p>Ve a su alrededor. Ese largo pasillo tiene una vista lateral de su casa, puede ver la sala de estar, el candelabro retro que eligió hace más de un año, el sofá gris, la alfombra y... Un cadáver ensangrentado sobre el suelo. No necesita pensar mucho para saber que es Josh. </p><p>Grita muy fuerte, olvidando que alguien está tomando su hombro. Después lo recuerda al girar la cabeza. Y ve a un hombre lleno de sangre adentro de su propia casa, con una cadena en la mano y una sonrisa terrorífica. Es demasiado grande, tanto que le llega a los hombros. </p><p>Grita otra vez. Fuerte. Tan fuerte que le duele la garganta. El hombre tira de la cadena, la lanza sobre Tyler después de dar un pequeño impulso. Su cara llena de sangre, sus ojos negros, la sonrisa terrible. Dios, todo eso es demasiado. </p><p>Cuando despierta, tiene lágrimas en las mejillas. Josh le mira preocupado desde su lado de la cama, todo ojos grandes, cabello despeinado y cara de “¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?” </p><p>“Solo fue una pesadilla” dice abrazándolo. “Estás bien, yo estoy aquí contigo”.</p><p>Tyler asiente, sentándose sobre la cama y enterrando el cuello en su pecho. Su cuerpo continúa temblando y sus ojos están llorosos. Solo intenta prestarle atención al aroma de Josh, a la suavidad de su abrazo y en lo bien que se siente estar ahí con él. Deben dejar de ver películas de terror antes de dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>